


mark me up, mark me down

by misswriterly



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Imagined Bloodplay, Magic, Marking, Mild Voyeurism, Painplay, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Season/Series 02, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, Worship, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Prudence's Queen hears her worship and decides to make use of it.





	mark me up, mark me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



Prudence said her devotions before allowing sleep to claim her. Her own chanting still echoed in her mind as she lay down, as it did every night after she closed her eyes. Her dreams, when they came, caressed her and filled her, a bounty from her worship of her new Queen over her old Lord. This time, however, she slept fitfully. Instead of resting, she came half-awake again and again to an empty room with cries of pain and ecstasy and worship on her lips.

Not for the first time, she missed her sisters. The shared bedrooms of the Academy meant having someone to whisper secrets in her ear or help fill the witching hour with spells when she could not sleep. But her feet had carried her far and wide from her coven for many years now, to do work that lesser witches and warlocks could not have succeeded at. Even as she shared in their affirmations of the new Church of Lilith, she stood alone.

Yet, even alone, someone else's words wound their whispering way into her ears as she dropped back into dreaming.  _Your loyalty is to be commended,_  was said with a touch to her lips. Then a laugh and a caress of her breasts that make Prudence sigh and arch and roll onto her back. _Or_ _perhaps to be rewarded._

Her dreams after that grew clearer and more vivid. Her nightdress was lifted and the light fabric parted by the gleam of a knife that pressed cool against her skin. Exposed to the night, Prudence stretched and rolled, subsiding again into slumber. Some time later she stirred again, the bedclothes soft and silky beneath her as a hand caressed the dip of her lower back and the curve of a cheek, followed by the tickling wetness of something small and soft tracing patterns up her spine.

Then she slept again, soothed by the gust of warm breath across her back and the sound of a satisfied laugh.

Hazily, she began to wake once more when she was urged up onto her knees with her legs spread. But gentle murmurings and a hand on her neck settled her, breasts and face still pressed into the sheet as a familiar tingle of magic began to trace again along her spine, this time moving down. It curved and dipped along the same wet patterns, only to pause at the top of her buttocks. Then Prudence's eyes flew open as the magic disappeared, and two fingers quickly parted her labia and unerringly pushed their way inside her.

"Stay still or you'll smudge the ink," commanded a voice that sounded both near and far, emanating both from the strange shadows now surrounding the fireplace and also somehow intimate and whispered into her ears.

Panting, it took Prudence a long, shocky moment before her eyes could focus and she could make out the indistinct shape of a person lounging beside the fireplace. Anger rose in her, and then left just as quickly when the person moved and light from the flames gleamed gold on the shape of a familiar crown.

Prudence turned her face into her pillows and breathed in deeply before speaking. "My Queen."

The sensation of phantom fingers disappeared, along with the weight of the hand on Prudence's neck. "Rise and let me look at you."

Eagerly, Prudence slipped naked from the bed and stood tall. A hand emerged from the shadows and gestured down, and Prudence slipped just as easily to her knees, her eyes also cast down. The sound of a chair scraped across floorboards echoed strangely as Lilith stood and walked forward into the light, but Prudence kept her gaze low, looking only at the leather boots that appeared before her.

"There, that wasn't so hard. I can be kind to those that worship me with appropriate devotion. Do you worship me, Prudence Night? Will you do my bidding?"

"Yes, my Queen," Prudence said. 

A hand caressed her head in benediction, and Prudence shuddered at the power in the touch.

"Excellent. Now on your feet," Lilith said.

Prudence unfolded herself carefully, keeping her back straight, unable to forget the admonishment not to smudge the ink. But Lilith still tsked as she stood, and Prudence stiffened with her uncertainty.

"You may look at me," Lilith said. Beneath the steel of the veiled command, her condescending amusement was clear, but the smirk Prudence saw when she lifted her head seemed only satisfied.

"Yes, my Queen."

Without breaking eye contact, Lilith took Prudence by the hand and raised it to her lips, turning Prudence's wrist over in her grip. Silently and without explanation, she placed an open mouthed kiss against Prudence's pulse, then suddenly sunk her teeth hard into the skin.

Prudence cried out in surprise as she flinched, but Lilith's grip was strong and to her relief it was enough to prevent her from accidental disobedience. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she sucked in a deep breath as Lilith began to suck and work her teeth rhythmically. For several long minutes the room was filled with the sounds of the fire, Prudence's harsh breathing, and the lushly grotesque sounds of Lilith suckling on her flesh. Then Lilith released her, humming appreciatively as she traced the shape of the bite mark with a finger before she casually dropped Prudence's wrist and extended her hand for Prudence's other wrist.

She waited patiently with one eyebrow aloft as Prudence swallowed hard before raising it up.

"Don't stay quiet on my behalf. I do enjoy a bit of screaming," she said before she sunk her teeth again into Prudence's wrist. This time, Prudence didn't cut short her sounds of pain. Her voice turned throaty and desperate as Lilith smiled around her flesh and sucked harder, and she let herself gasp audibly for breath when Lilith placed a hand on her hip and reeled Prudence in while she licked and bit at the new mark again and again.

Prudence was lost in the pleasure pain of it, her other wrist throbbing gently by her side, when, striking quicker than a snake, Lilith suddenly dropped Prudence's wrist and pulled her closer. Lilith bent Prudence's head to the side with a deft hand and bit down on the tendon in Prudence's neck. She hissed in satisfaction at Prudence's shuddering cry, and guided Prudence's hands so that she could cling to Lilith for support as Lilith began to work a string of bite marks up and down each side of her neck.

"There, that will do nicely," she said when she was done.

"My Queen?" 

Her voice shook, but her limbs hung redolent with satisfaction as Lilith slipped from her grasp. The click of Lilith's boots sounded in Prudence's ears like thunderclaps as Lilith circled her and caressed her back.

"The ink is dry, you did well," Lilith said.

Prudence preened. Then she keened and swayed as Lilith bent her forward and fastened her teeth on the nape of Prudence's neck. Time grew hazy as magic began to build its way up her spine, as Lilith bit down harder and harder until Prudence could have sworn she was bleeding. She felt the blood roll in rivulets down her spine, painting the swell of her buttocks and the curves of her calves in streaks and splashes. But then Lilith stepped back and the sensation vanished, replaced with the gentle ache of a bruise and the itch of dried ink.

"Back on the bed now, on your back. Yes, yes, now spread your legs and place your arms out to the side, wrists up. Yes, quite right, don't move from that spot."

Prudence obeyed unquestioningly, and Lilith murmured her appreciation as she followed her up onto the bed. She knelt neatly between Prudence's thighs and, without pausing, she reached down and sunk two fingers inside Prudence without preamble. Tilting her hips to try and make the intrusion easier to bear, Prudence didn't know how, even while sleeping, she could have mistaken the sensation of magic for the all too real feeling of her Queen inside her.

Lilith held out a hand, and a lit pillar candle shot smoothly through the air, landing in her palm with a gentle thwack. She began to thrust her other hand hard, just enough to make Prudence cry out and leave her hovering on the verge of pain as Lilith moved the candle until it dangled above Prudence's chest.

Prudence's eyes widened, but a particularly rough thrust of Lilith's fingers caused her protests to die in her throat as the candle tilted. Wax landed on the curve of her breast, making her hiss, as words of power began to fall from Lilith's mouth. She paused in her chanting only to ask Prudence if she loved her.

"I love you," Prudence cried out. A trail of wax droplets began to form a sigil over her breast, and pleasure began to curl alongside the pain between her legs as the thrusting and chanting continued.

"I worship you," she said on command as the sigils stretched to compass her other breast. She panted and screamed when wax hit her nipple, and subsided, pleased, at the approval on Lilith's face. 

"I am devoted to you," she said as sigils fell into place in a line down her belly.

"I am yours," she said, her voice cracking but her body unresisting as she watched the candle move slowly lower and lower.

"I follow without question," she sighed, thankful, as the candle was banished before it could reach her mons pubis. Lilith loomed over her, still thrusting, until Prudence was cradled beneath the shifting, shadowed form of her Queen. The firelight grew fainter by the moment as strange things began to form in the darkness around them, and a few stray tears slipped from Prudence's eyes as she arched and spread herself further open.

"I do as you bid," she whispered as a third finger stretched her open, and then a fourth, and more fingers began to tease at the edges of her mouth and caress her skin. Magic slid slickly along the sigils and ink, pooling in her bruises and pulsing between her legs as the darkest of ladies began to fuck her harder and faster. She chanted words that blistered Prudence's lips, and drank the devotions that spilled from her mouth, and bit her approval into the line of Prudence's jaw and the dip of her clavicle, as Prudence's cries spiralled higher with increasing desperation.

The pleasure threatened to swamp Prudence, even as the rough thrust of their fucking grew too much. Unthinking, Prudence's devotions grew interspersed with pleas as she begged for release, for benediction, for mercy, for completion. Lilith's movements were still smooth and unhurried as she moved with greater and greater enthusiasm, as she bent her head and whispered in Prudence's ear.

"As I love you." 

Prudence threw back her head with a final cry as the magic inside her reached its apex and her climax shuddered through her, leaving her weak and gasping as Lilith's fingers continued to wring her pleasure from her until she cried out and begged once more. The horrors around them melted back into the shadows, and Lilith's crown gleamed once more heavy and golden in the firelight as she dipped her head to suck new bites along Prudence's outstretched upper arms.

Lilith's thrusts finally began to slow when Prudence continued to writhe and beg, her voice weakening as sleep began once more to overtake her. Dreams teased at the edge of her consciousness, tempting her closer, as Lilith urged her motionless. With her arms and legs still outstretched, Lilith's fingers continued to move deep within her, still slowing but never stopping, and the promise of her teeth closing on Prudence's nipple chased Prudence down into slumber.


End file.
